


No Clue

by skeletal_vinyl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A lot actually, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Detective Logic | Logan Sanders, I Tried To Anyway, Implied Sexual Content, It's Thomas And That Makes Me Feel Guilty, Knife Mention, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs Some Coffee, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Morality | Patton Sanders And Thomas Sanders Are Brothers, Murder Mystery, Nonbinary Sleep | Remy Sanders, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poison Mention, Sexual Humor, That's Mostly Remus' Fault, This Gives Me Clue Vibes, Well - Freeform, death mention, gun mention, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletal_vinyl/pseuds/skeletal_vinyl
Summary: When well known actor Thomas Sanders is found dead shortly following a party he held for old family friends, Logan Styx is tasked with solving the likely murder. Watch as our detective works through alibies, reunites with past friends, begins to fall for one of the suspects, uncovers secrets, and tries to help himself and the others avoid an untimely demise all before his third cup of coffee.I hope you enjoy, and all characters belong to Thomas Sanders
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 9





	No Clue

**Author's Note:**

> Along with the tags, there will be trigger warnings at the beginning of each of these chapters. stay safe out there
> 
> TW  
> \- - - -  
> • Death Mention
> 
> this one's kind of mild but tell me if I missed anything

It was a dark and stormy night…

Ha, just kidding. It was actually early morning, 4:47 to be exact, yet somehow it was bright outside. Well, brighter than the average sunrise at least, which was too bright for a certain detective making his way down a worn down back road in a surprisingly new looking Station Wagon. It shouldn’t even be bright out yet anyway and he never set his watch wrong so what lengths was the universe going to just to irritate him.

This wasn’t how his weekend was supposed to go. Not in his plan anyway, and for Logan Styx things weren't just allowed to go off of his plan. What must have been the sun, which for the record shouldn’t have even _been_ up, was taunting the tired man enough to make him wish he could kill an inanimate object.

But it was the sun, and there was nothing he could really do about that part.

Logan knew he was being irrational, maybe it was because he was yet to have coffee, but he couldn’t let such petty matters distract him from the matter at hand. He reflected on his rude awakening, he hadn’t been paying too much attention to the voice on the other end of the phone as he stumbled out of bed.

He had been listening though, and knew that he was dealing with a homicide. He hadn’t been expressly told that much, but there was no suicide note and the death wasn’t from natural causes. He also knew that he had been requested for specifically, even though this was one of the days off he intended to spend catching up with family and older acquaintances.

Why he was requested wasn’t much of a mystery as he was one of the best detectives in his precinct, if not in the city. Now however he wasn’t exactly in the city. Rolond didn’t much care for having to maze around backroads but that didn’t mean he wasn’t good at it, and it wasn’t very long before a large and old looking rustic home came into his sights.

It looked nice enough, the front adjourned with a stone porch supported by wooden pillars, and the home itself having at least three stories judging by the windows. From where Logan was he counted four chimmines, but only saw smoke coming out of one of them. Despite the serenity of the quiet morning, something still gave the detective an eerie vibe. He pushed it aside though, not wanting some off putting feeling to interfere with his work. However seeing as the house was rather large and in the middle of a heavily wooded area, Logan would be shocked if the victim died of natural causes.

Logan first noticed the two squad cars in the driveway, and two officers he didn’t recognize watching the perimeter. Assuming those two came together there were likely already uniformed officers on the inside as well. The detective scanned the rest of the area as he approached, wanting a basic idea of how many people he was dealing with before he stepped inside. He noticed four cars in the driveway of varying makes and models, but that gave him a good idea of how many witnesses he should have. Adding the motorcycle and assuming one of the vehicles belonged to the victim, that should leave him with four potential suspects. Well, assuming there weren’t other outside variables.

As the detective pulled up to the main doors, he noticed a figure waiting in the entrance for him. He looked tired, likely hadn’t slept much or at all that night, but he appeared to be… smiling? It looked rather unsteady though, and must have been fake. In that moment Logan realised the people here were likely family of some sort, or at least friends. Of course a death would hit hard.

As he stepped out of his car and adjusted his tie, he realised the smiling man had been talking to him

“-know it has to be a lot of trouble for you to be out here so early, but it really means a lot to me and i’m sure it does for everyone else too..! We just really want to know what's going on…” he rambled on, fiddling with what appeared to be a jacket tied around his shoulders. It was likely a nervous tick, that and adjusting his glasses as he spoke.

Logan, realising he was staring, stuck out his hand for the other man to shake. “Detective Logan Styx at your service, I will try my best to be of your assistance. Do you have any information that may be of use to me?”

He felt a bit guilty for cutting the man off, but he didn’t seem too wounded. Well, not from that much at least. Their smile widened a little, looking more natural, and the man shook the detectives hand. “My name's Patton! Thanks again for coming, the others are just in the living room.” and with that the man, Patton, gestured to Logan and began walking inside. Taking that as an invitation, the investigator followed suit.

The home looked nicer on the inside, welcoming, but not quite lived in. He noticed a creaky floorboard as the two made their way through the rather long hallway housing a number of doors, but that aside from that the place seemed pretty new. That or it was recently cleaned. It could have been rented out, or perhaps it just hadn’t seen too many guests in a while. Logan couldn’t help but notice the photographs on the walls, most featuring either two grown women or two little brown haired boys. They didn’t appear to be stock photos, so it was more likely an older family home.

Logan couldn’t see any officers in this general area, so the victim was probably on one of the higher floors. He jotted that much down this time, pulling a small yellow notepad out of his back pocket. Things were going to start out difficult seeing as he was called to things so early, the autopsy report hadn’t even been finished (or at least, he hadn’t received it), but he was determined to finish things as accurately and efficiently as possible so he could take the rest of the weekend to himself.

However, he was forced back out of his note taking when Patton came to a stop outside of a smaller closed door. Logan noticed he had begun playing with the sleeves of that jacket again, but the detective made no comment on it. Something was making Patton nervous, and it seemed less to do with his presence and more to do with whatever was behind that door. Before Logan had the chance to think about the possible reasons for that reaction, his guide was smiling again and had opened the door.

“Guys, meet Logan! He’s gonna help us figure this all out,” The detective was surprised to see that the room was a lot less cheery than the man that had led him to it. Well, the living room itself was fine. Logan might even call it cozy. It had a lit fireplace, a few paintings and older photographs, and a coffee table surrounded by two antique looking couches. Soon its gaze drifted from the furniture to the people occupying it.

He counted three on the couches, two men on the one on his left and only one on his right. The man in… messier attire was sitting on, presumably his lover's, lap as he whispered into his ear with a cheeky grin. Whatever he was saying, it seemed to be annoying his human seat. Though he made no effort to stop the other aside from scowl, focusing on adjusting his bowler cap. To his right Logan found he actually recognized the man. Roman Crowne, they had had some classes together in highschool and were close acquaintances. Though, he did have a knack for requesting his assistance as of late for mundane reasons just to see him, so seeing him here in what was supposed to be a proper crime scene was a bit odd to say the least. He looked a little upset, but otherwise his confident nature shone through ever yet.

As the detective was about to introduce himself once again, he noticed some shuffling in the corner. A fifth suspect it would seem, his estimate was wrong. It was hard to make out a face or even judge his figure being hunched over in the shadows with dyed bangs over his eyes, but Logan could have sworn he looked awfully familiar. He looked nervous, which while appropriate for the situation was a stark contrast to the others reactions. It almost looked like he was scowling right back at the one in the bowler cap.

Well. At least they were an interesting group.

“Well,” the detective muttered to himself, adjusting his tie for the second time since he arrived “This will certainly be interesting.”

**Author's Note:**

> And cut. Logan isn't having quite the best time so far but don't worry, I'm sure someone can try and cheer him up- well, as cheered up as one can be after a murder
> 
> Thank you for reading, it isn't my best yet but it should improve with time. This also will likely be the shortest chapter, they do get longer. I mean, if Buffy taught me anything it's that a bad pilot doesn't have to define the story.
> 
> I will try to keep updates weekly, but with the virus that may be a little difficult. I'm afraid you'll just have to be patient with me on this one, though I do have a few chapters prewritten.  
> I really look forward to how the story will progress, and I hope you do too,
> 
> Anyway have a nice day, and roast me if you see any typos, cowards.


End file.
